Ten and Amy: Altered Timelines
by Android 101
Summary: What if Ten somehow managed to prevent regenerating into Eleven? What if it was Ten that met Amy? What if Ten came back for Amy slightly earlier than Eleven, before she got together with Rory, and took her with him? With multiple 'What ifs' and differences in this story to canon, will the Doctor finally find someone to travel with permanently? Ten/Amy.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

**Author's notes: I've really gotten to like the pairing of Ten/Amy, and I think that she would've been a good companion to Ten and possible love interest (without Rory obviously as I also like Amy/Rory). I've decided to try my hand at this type of story as it's a little different to my normal Harry/Ginny work, so it'll be a nice change to do something a little new, plus I hardly see any Ten/Amy fanfics, so this should be fun to do. This begins at the end of The End Of Time before Ten regenerates. Now, on with the story...**

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

The Doctor had just entered the TARDIS after seeing Rose before she met his ninth incarnation and he knew what was about to happen next. He had said his own unique goodbyes to this incarnation's old companions and he knew that now was the time for him to regenerate once more. Unlike the last time he had to regenerate, he had no spare hand to send the excess regenerative energy to...He couldn't cheat having to change his appearance again.

The Doctor felt his body deteriorating and held up his hand to see the faint golden glow that signalled the beginning of his regeneration where his body was preparing to heal and change. He went around the TARDIS console and set it in flight for the first adventure that his next incarnation would have...and this incarnation's last flight.

"I don't want to go!" the Doctor said emotionally.

He had grown very accustomed to this body and didn't want to change again, forcing him to leave everything behind him again. However, he knew that he couldn't stop this. The process had already begun. Soon, the golden light of regeneration began to envelop his body, pouring out of his hands as the radiation was being expelled from his body, as the healing properties of regeneration including decontamination. The light soon began to invade his vision, beginning to blind him as everything slowly became golden in colour.

Just as the Doctor was about to accept his fate, a strange, blinding white light consumed him and he felt the familiar feeling of a teleport. He was being taken somewhere and somehow, the process of regeneration stopped in the place he was dropped off. But how was that possible? He checked his body and found it to indeed be the exact same body, so the process had indeed been stopped, but not before he had been fully healed as he felt better than ever. As soon as he looked up to see who had taken him, though, he was shocked by what he saw.

Sitting in front of the Doctor were the Ancient High Council of the Time Lords! This was the High Council before he, or anyone in his Time Lord society were even born! What would their business be in bringing him here and stopping his regeneration before he changed?

"Doctor...So good it is to see you, might you care to take a seat?" said one of the Time Lords, whom the Doctor assumed to be the President, gesturing to the seat in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor got up and sat in the seat, staring at the Ancient High Council in awe and confusion, still unsure on why he was here, of all people.

"I see that you're probably wondering why you're here, Doctor? Well, we've been watching you for quite some time now ever since you left Gallifrey. You have done so much for the universe, Doctor, and we commend you for your courage and skills in many situations. While your old High Council believed that you were falsely 'interfering' with history when they forced you to regenerate into your third incarnation, what they failed to realise is that you have actually been the one to keep history in check when others, whether directly or indirectly, have tried to change it. For that alone, we are, as should everyone else be, grateful to you, Doctor," the President explained.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how have you been watching me? I thought that it was strictly against Time Lord law to interfere with future generations?" the Doctor asked, letting his curiosity take over.

"That was the law of _your_ time's High Councils, but not ours. We have TARDISes that can travel in space and time, so why not use them to see what happens to our race in the future? Once we first saw you, we could tell that you would be an important part of the universe, Doctor, so we followed you for many years, watching your progress. You were the only Time Lord not to be corrupted by the magnitude of the Time War, and we do _not_ blame you for what you had to do. We were appalled by the tragedy and cruelness that the Time War caused to be emitted from all sides, even our own, and you did right in sealing everything in a Time Lock, effectively destroying everything left. For your perseverance, Doctor, we wish to offer you a gift," the President explained, smiling reassuringly as he saw the melancholy look that appeared on the Doctor's face.

"But I don't deserve a gift from you, Lord President. I have done bad things as well as good, the bad surely outweighing the good. I've messed up and ruined so many lives because I put them in unnecessary danger due to my own foolishness and selfishness to see the universe through another set of eyes so that I could see it all again. I don't deserve your praise..." the Doctor said mournfully, thinking about the wrong he had done to many people, including those he was supposed to care about and call 'friends'.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Doctor, but it is our intentions that separate us from the evil in the universe. Your intentions have always been honourable, Doctor, and that makes all the difference. That's the reason why you've kept fighting against the darkness in the universe for so long; your desire to help and heal people, to live up to the name you gave yourself. Also, you haven't ruined as many lives as you think, Doctor. On the contrary, you've saved so many lives and turned them around from boring and worthless to adventurous and worthwhile lives, leading some people to finding each other, befriending each other, and occasionally falling in love and marrying each other. You've changed people's lives, Doctor, there's no denying that fact, but you've mainly changed them in the best possible ways," the President explained, getting up and placing a reassuring hand on the Doctor's shoulder, drawing him out of his self-moroseness.

"Thank you. But, what is your gift? I don't mean to be rude, Lord President, but I just wonder what you could be giving me that required you to take me from my own timeline," the Doctor asked.

"You aren't being rude, Doctor, merely as curious as anyone else would be in your situation. As to our gift, we have to give it to you directly for it to work. The Ancient High Council know the secret to stopping regeneration before our bodies were changed, if we so wished, so our bodies would heal, but remain the same. Quite useful, isn't it? No-one would forget us, and there would be no more goodbyes as a consequence of this. We wish to pass this secret onto you, Doctor, so if you so wish to, you'll never have to change again. You will be able to continue your mission to protect history in your current body that you've grown so accustomed to. There will be no more need for anymore fresh starts," the President explained, causing the Doctor to stare at the President in shock.

No Time Lord in his lifetime had ever been able to stop the physical change in regeneration, so to hear that it was actually possible in the old times, and that _he_ was being given the knowledge to do this as well, was mind-blowing to him. However, his first thought returned again. No Time Lord had ever done this in his timeline. Why? There must be a catch somewhere. Maybe there were severe consequences or issues involved in this manipulation of regeneration?

"Is there a catch to this? After all, I've never heard or met a Time Lord who has been able to stop their bodies from changing in regeneration, so is there something bad involved in this? Will it hurt more to do this version of regeneration or something?" the Doctor asked, clearly still confused over this concept that he had been told didn't exist.

"There is no catch, Doctor. No pain, no consequences of any kind. You will merely retain your current body. That, I assure you. You may still reject our gift, and we won't hold it against you. You will have a fresh start by regenerating into your 11th incarnation if you desire. However, we fear that the losses that you will experience as a result of this incarnation may be too great for you to bare. You would become a shell of your former self. Hypothetically, you might be able to avoid these losses if you accept our gift and retain your current body, but that is only our theory. Some of the losses were also a result of how you would begin as the TARDIS would be damaged from your strong energy discharge upon your regeneration and will malfunction at first, causing many issues for you. So, what do you say, Doctor? Will you accept our gift, or not?" the President explained reassuringly.

The Doctor thought about his answer for a long time. He could retain his current body and his friends would always recognise and remember him, but so would his enemies, and his physical change could be an advantage in that respect. He could also prevent some of the losses he would experience in his next incarnation if he remained in this body, but even the Ancient High Council couldn't completely confirm that it was for definite. However, if he had a chance to possibly prevent anyone else he would come to care about from leaving, being taken from him, or worse; dying, then he would take the risk.

"I will accept your gift, Lord President, High Council, with my deepest gratitude. I thank you all for the chance I never thought I might have," the Doctor announced, causing the Ancient High Council members to smile at him, praising his choice.

"Well done, Doctor. Now, before we give you our gift and send you back to your correct timeline, there's one more thing that we shall offer you. Due to the Time War, you lost your family, friends, and hopes of continuing the mighty race of the Time Lords. We have the power to convert a species who are physically compatible, albeit with minor differences, into a Time Lord. A species like a human, even though they only have one heart, are one of the compatible species as we could just implant a second heart inside them and then give them the power of regeneration by injecting them with Time Lord DNA that would bind to their own DNA. We offer you this, Doctor; if you fall in love with a female human, and you and she both wish to spend the rest of time together, we will convert her into a Time Lady, if she so desires, and you will be able to have a family once more. You obviously don't need to accept this yet as you still need to find the perfect woman for yourself, but when you do, just tell the TARDIS to send a signal to us, and we will teleport you and your woman here. Goodbye for now, Doctor, and we hope to see you again living a much better life. We leave you with this warning; don't be alone, and don't push those who care about you away, especially not the woman who will be your guiding light and love," the President explained before going back to his seat and pressing a button.

"Thank you..." the Doctor said before he was teleported back into the TARDIS.

When the Doctor recovered, he found that he was still indeed in his current body, with no adverse effects or damage to himself or the TARDIS. At least that was one crisis averted. He got up and ran around the console room, joyfully laughing and thanking the Ancient High Council for their gift. He then went up to the console and checked to see where the TARDIS was going as it was still in flight. According to the TARDIS's computer, it was heading for a small garden, in a place called Leadworth, on Earth, in 1996.

"Well then, let's see what you've got for me this time, old girl. Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed as the TARDIS began to land and take the Doctor on his first set of adventures, where he would never change his face again, and that would ultimately change his life forever.

**Author's notes: So, what did you think? I always wondered whether Time Lords could choose whether to change or not, so I've done my own thing on this. I will warn you in case Ten acts a little OOC, but hopefully, I should get it right most of the time. If it's looking a little off, please feel free to say so. Thanks, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Amelia Pond

**Author's notes: I hope you liked the first chapter and are getting into the story as I am while writing it. This chapter will be the first meeting between Ten and Amy (Amelia at this stage as she's her younger self). I will use some adventures/episodes of Eleven and Amy at certain points, e.g. 'The Eleventh Hour' like now, but with some Ten twists and some original adventures that are Ten/Amy only. As I should've said earlier, I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does, I'm just altering the plot. Now then, Allons-y! (Best catchphrase ever and I just couldn't resist ;) )**

Chapter 2: Meeting Amelia Pond

In the late hours of the night, a young, 7 year old Amelia Pond was praying for someone, anyone really; God, Santa, you name it, to send someone to look at the crack in her wall. Voices and strange noises appeared from it and it pulsed with a very eerie and scary pale blue light. In the past few months, the voices and noises were getting considerably worse, and it was scaring her terribly, making her afraid to go to sleep at night in case whatever was making the voices and noises came out.

Just then, Amelia heard a strange noise appear from outside. It sounded like a mechanical whining, if that was even possible, and it was coming from her back garden. An almighty crash then sounded in the night as whatever was making the noise obviously crashed into something. Amelia got up and looked out of her window to see what had crashed, only to see a strange blue box on top of her now broken shed. The blue box looked to be on its back and it said 'Police Box' on it. Maybe someone up there had sent a policeman to help her with the crack in her wall after all.

So, Amelia grabbed her torch and went outside to investigate this strange blue police box, hoping that a policeman did indeed reside inside it. As she approached the box, she could hear grunting, groaning, and clanking going on inside of it. Obviously there was someone in there and they must be trying to get out from a possibly awkward position when their box had just crashed and had been overturned. Just then, the doors opened and she could see two hands grab onto the outside of the box before pulling themselves up to reveal that they were connected to a man in a wet, ripped and tattered pinstripe suit. Well, he definitely didn't look like a policeman, but the fact that he was still there at all shocked Amelia as she couldn't explain what she was seeing.

"Oh, hello!" the man said before perching on the side of the box and looking down into it, "Wow, that's a long way down! And look at my suit! She better restock the wardrobe! I really like these suits!"

"Umm, who are you exactly? And how come you're so wet?" Amelia asked the man, confused at how he even got here in the first place.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. As to why I'm wet, well, the TARDIS decided to fly here as it detected a strange intergalactic space-time anomaly. Unfortunately, it didn't have any proper landing co-ordinates and crashed, sending me flying into the swimming pool. The library is a nightmare to climb out of," the Doctor said matter-of-factly as if Amelia should know this.

"I thought you said that you were in the swimming pool? How did you get into a library from a swimming pool?" Amelia asked sceptically. What was this 'Doctor' on about?

"The swimming pool was in the library. Now then, what was your name?" the Doctor stated bluntly.

"Amelia Pond...Are you here about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asked, hoping that the answer was yes and that he could help her, no matter how strange he was.

"A crack in your wall? Yes, that might be the anomaly that the TARDIS locked onto...Hmm, yes, I believe that I might be, but first...I'm famished. Can you get me an apple?" the Doctor exclaimed.

Amelia led the Doctor into her kitchen and got him an apple, handing it to him while looking at him with a fixture of awe and confusion at his behaviour. He acted very strange indeed. He ate the apple quite quickly before adopting a pensieve look.

"Hmm...No, an apple's not enough. What else do you have?" the Doctor asked expectantly.

"You can have a look in the fridge if you want. There might be something in there that you might like," Amelia said, gesturing to the fridge in the corner.

The Doctor went over to the fridge and opened it before scanning the contents. He pulled out fish fingers and custard, which confused Amelia greatly. He put the fish fingers in the oven to cook and put some custard in a bowl. Once the fish fingers were done, the Doctor plated them and dipped one in the custard before tasting it.

"Hmm, that's actually quite nice. I've never tried these before, and I had a strange craving to do so. The High Council may have played a hand in this, or maybe it's purely coincidence. And then there's you are. Amelia Pond...A nice name; Amelia Pond. A bit like a fairy tale. Here you are letting a strange man in a blue police box into your home, letting him get some food, and look at you! Not the least bit frightened! But that means only one thing..." the Doctor said, confusing Amelia more.

"What do you mean? What 'one thing'?" Amelia asked, to which the Doctor leaned over slightly.

"That must be one scary crack in your wall..." the Doctor said bluntly, hitting the nail on the head.

After the Doctor had finished his fish fingers and custard, he asked Amelia to show him the crack, to which she did without hesitation, hoping that he would be able to fix it. When they entered Amelia's room, she found an apple that her mother had cut a face into, and it made her reminisce about the past.

"I used to hate apples...My mum used to cut faces in them..." Amelia said, handing the apple to the Doctor to look, hoping to get her mind, and possibly his, off of the scary crack in her wall.

"Really? Well, I'll keep it for later then...Now then, let's see what this crack is all about..." the Doctor said before taking out a strange cylindrical device and pointing it at the crack.

The Doctor pressed a button, causing the tip to light up, shining a blue glow over the crack. He then stopped and pulled the device up to his eyes as if he was analysing it. Maybe it was a scanning device and he was scanning what the crack was.

"Do you know what this crack is? It's a crack...but yet there's more to it than that...If you smashed through the wall, the crack would stay there because it's not part of the wall...It's everywhere...Two points in time and space that should never have touched..." the Doctor said before putting his ear to the crack.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped! Prisoner Zero has escaped!" said a voice from the other end of the crack.

"Have you heard this before? Prisoner Zero has-?" the Doctor asked before Amelia finished the line for him.

"Escaped? Yes, it's what keeps on coming out of there. What does it mean?" Amelia asked.

"It seems as though this crack is linked to an intergalactic prison. Hmm, well then, we might as well see what this looks like! If I open this crack, breach, whatever you want to call it, then close it, it should permanently close it and absolve the problem!" the Doctor said before getting a more worried look as he knew the possible alternative to opening a breach in time and space.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked after seeing the Doctor's worried look.

"You know when grown-ups tell you that everything's going to be fine and you think that they're lying?" Well...everything's going to be fine..." the Doctor said, offering his hand out to Amelia, who took it after a few seconds of hesitation.

The Doctor then pointed his cylindrical device at the crack again, switching it on, and somehow caused the crack to open, nearly blinding  
Amelia with its pulsing light until a dull room appeared on the other side.

"Hello? Hello?!" the Doctor called until a giant eye appeared from above, looking into and around Amelia's room.

"Is that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked, frightened at this strange thing in the crack.

"No...I think that this is his guard..." the Doctor said, trying to comfort Amelia by rubbing her hand reassuringly.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped! Prisoner Zero has escaped!" the giant eye said before zooming off as the crack closed.

"Why would he tell us that? Unless...Prisoner Zero...escaped through the crack..." the Doctor said before running out into the hallway.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"There's something I'm missing here! Something important...in the corner of my eye..." the Doctor said before turning and looking at the door that seemed to not fit in with the layout of the house. A perception filter was surrounding it, which meant that whatever was in there didn't want to be found, and that didn't sit right with the Doctor.

The Doctor ran downstairs, followed closely by Amelia, and ran outside to the TARDIS before opening the doors and climbing onto the side.

"I've got to check something in the TARDIS, but I shouldn't be long. It might help me to figure out what's going on here and how to stop whatever might happen..." the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about? It's just a box. How can a box help you?" Amelia asked sceptically again.

"The TARDIS isn't a box, it's a time machine. And it's alive, so that's why it can help. Now then, I'll be about five minutes, alright, so hang in there until I come back," the Doctor said matter-of-factly again, and with a hint of hurt when Amelia said that the TARDIS was just a box.

"People always say that to me..." Amelia said dejectedly and sceptically, not believing that the Doctor would return as he said as no-one else seemed to bother with her, nor care about her.

"Do they now? Well, take a look at me? Do I act like people? Do I look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor, and as long as the TARDIS is on my side, I'll only be five minutes. I promise you that. Now then, Allons-y!" the Doctor said before jumping into the TARDIS, with the doors closing after him.

Amelia then watched as the TARDIS just seemed to fade out of existence. The Doctor was telling the truth about the TARDIS after all! She ran into her house, and upstairs to her room, and began packing and putting on some more layers to keep warm while she waited for the Doctor to return. She went back outside with multiple layers of clothing and a suitcase. She waited, and waited, and waited, but there was no sign of the Doctor. Even when five minutes had passed, he didn't return. As she continued to wait for the Doctor, she wondered whether he was just running late, but after a while, sleep overtook her.

Needless to say, the Doctor never came back. Not days later, or months later, or even years later. However, Amelia still believed that he would return at some point. He did say that the TARDIS was a time machine, so maybe he had put the wrong co-ordinates and date in accidently.

Many people tried to break Amelia down and convince her to forget this 'foolishness' that were these 'delusions' about her Raggedy Doctor and his TARDIS. No matter how many psychologists her aunt sent her too, she would never accept their lies about the Doctor not being real. She would always convince them that she was fine in the end, so they would leave though...Well, she bit them when they accused her of making her Raggedy Doctor up first, then they left as they were scared of her. The Doctor had to be real. He just had to be. He would come back soon, then he might take her away so that she could leave this stupid life behind and have real adventures like she dreamed of.

However, poor Amelia soon began to accept, in at least part of her mind anyway, that maybe the Doctor wouldn't come back for her. No-one else had. Her parents, her aunt, her old friends. None of them stayed and helped her. They just either died ('Not really their fault,' Amelia thought when she thought of her parents), or insulted her in regards to saying that the Doctor wasn't real one minute, then saying that he got scared of her and ran away as soon as he could the next. She dropped the 'fairy tale' name and went by Amy since a few years ago, and she was now 18 years old, worked as a kiss-o-gram, was friendless due to her 'obsession' with the make-believe Doctor, and was boyfriendless as she never wanted to date a guy as he either was doing it for a joke, or the ones who really were interested in her just didn't make her feel the same way. When she became 16, she realised why...they weren't the Doctor. They weren't exciting, and they weren't as attractive.

Amy wished on many nights that her Raggedy Doctor would hurry soon as she didn't know how much longer she could wait as the loneliness was soon becoming unbearable. Fortunately, she might not have to wait or be lonely, as the next day after her last prayer and wish might just be the day that could change her life forever...

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to do the fish fingers and custard scene as it's just so funny and is a Doctor/Amy moment that's purely theirs, and it will be referenced in later chapters. The next chapter will be considerably longer than my usual lengths as it will be the rest of 'The Eleventh Hour' plotline, but with Ten obviously and some other slight differences (go back to the second to last paragraph and re-read it if you're unsure of these differences). I will be planning on making proper adventure chapters considerably long, unless they're two-parters like the TV episodes, but there will be shorter chapters in between where Ten and Amy will just talk, get to know one another, and/or just visit a nice, non-hostile planet. So, stay tuned for the next chapter as it'll be coming out soon. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tenth Hour

**Author's notes: It's time for the Doctor to meet the older Amy. I know that the title is a little cliché, but I couldn't think of a better title. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the slight differences due to it being Ten, not Eleven. See if you can spot the differences if you read it alongside the original 'The Eleventh Hour'. Now, on with the story...**

Chapter 3: The Tenth Hour

The Doctor was in flight on the TARDIS and was analysing the results of the information he got from his own deductions and from his sonic screwdriver on the prison cell, the big eye, and the strange door. The TARDIS did indeed pick up a perception filter on the door, albeit a weak one as simple-minded individuals or those blind to other alien species, like humans, wouldn't be able to see through the filter. The TARDIS also picked up life signs coming from the room when he asked it to scan through his memories and therefore the whole scene. Prisoner Zero had to be in there, so Amelia was in danger if he got out.

The Doctor moved onto the prison cell and the big eye and the TARDIS identified the big eye as the eye of an Atraxi, making the prison cell part of an Atraxi prison. What was bad about an Atraxi was that they were like the Judoon; intergalactic police, but weren't hired by people to do their jobs, and the Atraxi were more ruthless. On multiple cases, the Atraxi have been known to slaughter an entire race or planet just to kill an escaped prisoner or a prisoner-to-be if the Atraxi deem the individual to be too dangerous and the prisoner wasn't found within a 'reasonable time'.

'Reasonable to them, maybe, but not for the people who didn't even know that an escaped prisoner or prisoner-to-be was even there!' the Doctor angrily thought.

Then a terrible thought ran through the Doctor's mind. If Prisoner Zero was still on Earth and the Atraxi came, demanding him to reveal himself, and then he didn't, the Atraxi would wipe out the entire human race! The Doctor had to act fast and set the TARDIS to go straight back to Amelia's house five minutes after he had left. However, something went wrong and the TARDIS malfunctioned for some reason, throwing the Doctor back as sparks flew around the console room. Apparently, the TARDIS didn't want to go to five minutes later as the Doctor noticed the date go further and further into the future. Eventually, the TARDIS landed, and the Doctor instantly ran out to save Amelia and the entire human race, again, failing to check the date that the TARDIS had landed. It wasn't minutes later...but years later...

The Doctor went into the house and found in to be eerily quiet. Something wasn't right, and it didn't bode well with him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan everywhere in case he found something or someone that could give him a clue as to where Amelia and Prisoner Zero were. Eventually, the Doctor made it upstairs and found the extra door once more. He scanned it and found a single life sign in there. He assumed that it must be Prisoner Zero as Amelia had never seen it before he arrived and wouldn't know where to look after he had gone.

The Doctor had to act fast and went to open the door, but before he could peek inside the room, something hit him over the head, knocking him out, and causing him to drop his sonic screwdriver under the door frame and into the room.

When the Doctor finally came to, he was missing his sonic screwdriver, he was handcuffed the radiator, and there was a red-haired policewoman standing in front of him, looking down at him with a cold stare as if he had done something incredibly wrong. He tried to break free of the handcuffs, but found them to be too strong, plus they seemed to fit around his wrists too snugly. It was at this time when the policewoman spoke.

"Uh uh! Stay right there! I have a question for you, and you're going to answer it! Now, what were you doing sneaking around my house?!" the policewoman demanded.

"I was looking for a young, red-haired girl who lives here. Her name's Amelia Pond and she's in danger! I tried to get back here as fast as I could, but my vehicle malfunctioned and it delayed me so that I got back here later than I originally planned," the Doctor explained, hoping to calm the policewoman down so that she could get him out of these damn handcuffs and let him save the human race.

"She's gone. She left a long time ago. No-one really paid much attention to her, so in the end, she left," the policewoman said, but the Doctor caught a bit of hesitation in her voice...as if she was trying to make something up.

"I was last here around the Easter of 1996. Could you tell me how long it's been since then? I seem to have lost track of the time while trying to get back here," the Doctor asked politely.

"It's been six months since then, and as I said, she left. She left with her aunt as she couldn't wait any longer for her so-called Raggedy Doctor to return," the policewoman explained angrily. That anger was directed at him for sure, but why? Did she know that he must be Amelia's 'Raggedy Doctor' as she called him? Maybe, he'd find out soon.

However, those thoughts were soon outweighed by the guilt that the Doctor felt rush through him. He ruined another life, and one so young as well. He forced her to wait for him ('Well, it wasn't really my fault that the TARDIS malfunctioned!' he thought) for so long, and he forced her to leave her old life behind. That seemed to be all he ever did lately; screw up people's lives and destroy any hope of them ever getting back to their old lives before him. How many companions had he had that were either killed, lost, dropped off, or just left him themselves now? The list was too many for the Doctor to bare sometimes, but he carried on because he considered it his mission to travel the stars and help people who couldn't help themselves no matter how much they tried. He was the Doctor. The man who made people better...but was he really? He seemed to wonder about this more and more recently, and it made him more and more angry and annoyed with himself.

"Great...another life I've screwed up..." the Doctor muttered under his breath, but the policewoman heard him and was confused by his statement, wondering what it meant.

"Umm, what was Amelia in danger of while she was here anyway? If there's something wrong, then I want to know. It is my house after all," the policewoman asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Count the number of doors in this hallway..." the Doctor told the policewoman eerily.

" I count five, but what does that have to do with anything?!" the policewoman demanded angrily.

"Look in the corner of your eye...Look at the door you don't want to look at..." the Doctor told her again, to which she did just that and stepped back in shock at seeing that there was an extra door that she hadn't noticed before.

"Why haven't I noticed that door before? It's my house! I should know where all of the doors are by now!" the policewoman asked rhetorically.

"The door has a perception filter on it to stop you from looking at it. I found that out just before I left the last time I was here. Whatever's in there doesn't want to be found...but it has to be, otherwise it could spell the end of humanity," the Doctor explained.

"So, I just have to go in and let whatever's in there out?" the policewoman asked as she walked towards the door.

"No! You can't go in there! Un-cuff me and then we can go in! I'm the only one here who knows what we're dealing with here! Come back!" the Doctor loudly warned the policewoman, but it was too late as she opened the door and walked inside.

"There's nothing in here but desks and tables! It doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary!" the policewoman shouted to the Doctor as she looked around.

"He's probably hiding somewhere! You've got to get out! Hold on! My sonic screwdriver fell under the door frame, I believe! Could you maybe find it and bring it out first! It will help!" the Doctor asked loudly.

"Is it a cylindrical object?! If so, I've found it!" the policewoman asked, walking up to where she saw the sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, that's the one! It must've rolled quite far over the floorboards, huh?!" the Doctor joked loudly.

"Yeah...and jumped up onto a table!" the policewoman shouted back as she picked up the sonic screwdriver.

"He's there...Get out now! Just get out!" the Doctor pleaded.

The policewoman was heading out when she turned around to see a giant worm-like creature with razor-sharp fangs hanging from the ceiling in front of her. She screamed and ran out of the room to the Doctor before giving him his sonic screwdriver.

"I think you better call for backup!" the Doctor said as he began to unlock the handcuffs.

"I can't do that..." the policewoman said dejectedly.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?! You're a policewoman! Surely you should have backup ready for emergencies!" the Doctor asked annoyed.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram, not a real policewoman! This is just an outfit!" the now kiss-o-gram said, taking off her hat and throwing it aside, letting her long red hair fall over her shoulders.

Just then, a man and a dog came out of the room, causing the kiss-o-gram's eyes to widen in shock and confusion.

"What the-?! How did they get in here?!" the kiss-o-gram asked.

"That's the monster, Prisoner Zero, in disguise. Look at the faces..." the Doctor explained just as the man started to snarl and bark like the dog should.

"That's just impossible...How is it doing that?!" the kiss-o-gram asked, still shocked by seeing a man bark.

"Prisoner Zero is disguising himself as two beings, but he's just one...and I see that you got the voice a little wrong, huh? How have you managed this though? You'd need to psychic link to change your form into what the person is thinking...or dreaming of...Ah, so you put them into a coma and take the form of their dreams! Brilliant! But, I would caution you from trying to hurt us because backup is arriving shortly, which makes us perfectly safe, right?" the Doctor told Prisoner Zero.

"I already told you; there isn't any backup!" the kiss-o-gram said angrily.

"Thanks for that, you've ruined that little piece of deception to save our lives for the moment!" the Doctor said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "But that actually makes us safe, because if we had backup, we'd be a threat to you. On our own, we pose no threat, right? So, there's no need to harm us."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated!" the voice of an Atraxi sounded, distracting Prisoner Zero from the Doctor and the kiss-o-gram.

The kiss-o-gram's eyes widened in fear as the Doctor finally had the time to unlock the handcuffs uninterrupted and grabbed her hand, taking her downstairs and out into the garden towards the TARDIS as the Atraxi continued with their warning to Prisoner Zero, who had just realised that the Doctor and the kiss-o-gram had escaped, so he went after them.

"If you're a kiss-o-gram, why did you dress up as a policewoman?!" the Doctor asked as they ran to the TARDIS.

"You broke into my house! It was either the policewoman or a French maid, and I think that the policewoman fit the situation better!" the kiss-o-gram said with a hint of annoyance.

As the Doctor approached the TARDIS, he noticed that the shed that it crashed on was rebuilt completely. That was impossible! It took way longer than six months to rebuild a shed from scratch, then finding the tools and materials to use, and then the time!

"Hold on! The TARDIS crashed onto this shed the last time I was here, and now it's rebuilt!" the Doctor exclaimed, running up to the shed and tasting it to see how long it had actually been up for, "It was built 11 years ago...I'm not six months late, I'm 11 years late. Why did you tell me that it's been six months?!"

"Does it really matter?!" the kiss-o-gram said, wanting to change the subject desperately.

"Yes! This matters a lot! Why did you say six months?!" the Doctor asked.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" the kiss-o-gram demanded before her eyes widened as she realised that she had given her identity away.

The Doctor was stunned. This woman...was Amelia Pond?! This just-adult, red-haired, feisty, kiss-o-gram was Amelia Pond! He really must've messed up her life big time if she still carried this resentment towards him after all of these years.

"What? What? What?!" the Doctor asked, still shocked at this revelation.

"Come on!" Amelia exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and tried to drag him away from the TARDIS.

"No! We have to get into the TARDIS! We'll be safer there as Prisoner Zero can't get to us in there! Now move!" the Doctor ordered, ushering Amelia into the TARDIS.

The Doctor stopped as he saw Prisoner Zero in the door frame barking again, still using the man's mouth. The Doctor scanned Prisoner Zero with his sonic screwdriver before heading into the TARDIS. He sent the information from the sonic screwdriver to the TARDIS and set it to follow the psychic link it had just found. After that, he looked over the console to see Amelia looking around in awe.

"This is my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I can travel through time and space with it..." the Doctor explained, looking at Amelia with an analysing look, "Amelia? Amelia Pond?"

"Yes, I'm Amelia, but I go by Amy now!" Amy said annoyed.

"Can I ask why?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

"Amelia was a bit too 'fairy tale', don't you think, Doctor?" Amy asked rhetorically with a hint of sarcasm, knowing full well that he would understand what she meant by her comment.

"Amy Pond...What happened to you?" the Doctor asked, feeling the guilt pile up inside his hearts again.

"You being late is what happened! 11 years late and four psychiatrists too late to be exact!" Amy shouted.

"Why four?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

"I kept biting them. They kept saying that you weren't real, and to be perfectly honest, I still don't know whether you are or not. You could just be a figment of my imagination made up so that I didn't feel alone anymore..." Amy explained, trailing off as she started to get depressed over her past.

"I am real, Amy, and I promise that you won't be alone again," the Doctor said guiltily, knowing that he had caused all of Amy's problems.

The Doctor could see that she still didn't believe him, so he dug into his pockets and found the apple that she gave to him when she was 7 years old. He then threw the apple to Amy who caught it and analysed it, widening her eyes in recognition.

"Doctor? You're really real?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor said cheerfully, happy that Amy finally believed in his existence fully.

"Why did you take so long?! I waited 11 years for you to come back, and I couldn't bare it any longer! Why did you take 11 years to get back?!" Amy asked emotionally.

"My intention was to be five minutes, Amy, I swear. The TARDIS, however, had other ideas. When I set the date, time, and co-ordinates, something went wrong and the TARDIS malfunctioned, sending me forward 11 years into the future from that day..." the Doctor sighed.

"You make it sound like the TARDIS can actually think. It's just a time machine. It's not alive, surely? Oh, and it's also bigger on the inside. I didn't mention that before, so how does that work?" Amy said, still confused by everything.

"The TARDIS is alive. It's a living organism, with its heart and mind inside a machine that allows us Time Lords to travel through time and space. That's my species, by the way; Time Lord. And as to how the TARDIS is bigger on the inside, it's Time Lord technology," the Doctor explained.

"Well that answers that question, I guess," Amy said.

"Oh Amy...I am so sorry for being so late, and for all of the trouble I've caused you. I've screwed up so many lives before and it seems that I can't seem to come across someone without ruining their life!" the Doctor apologised profusely, chastising himself for his failure in regards to Amy.

Amy looked at the Doctor as he lowered his head in shame. She could see the remorse in his eyes and realised that he truly wasn't responsible for being late as he genuinely tried to get back to her on time. There were so many feelings that she could see in his eyes; sorrow, pain, sadness, loss, and anger towards himself. These weren't the same eyes that she saw when she was 7 years old and fantasised about since she was 16 years old. What could this wonderful man have gone through in his life to cause such emotions to appear in his eyes? How did he carry on with such an emotional burden in his heart? She hoped to find out soon and help him, just like he was now trying to helping her.

The TARDIS soon landed and the Doctor and Amy exited into the local hospital. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and followed the psychic link to a ward with a man, who looked just like the disguise for Prisoner Zero, in a coma, just as the Doctor thought.

"So, what do we do now? Can you cut the link?" Amy asked expectantly.

"No, only the person who created a psychic link can cut it, so all we can do is wait for Prisoner Zero to arrive, I'm afraid. Then I can try to trick him into revealing his true form," the Doctor explained dejectedly.

"What if Prisoner Zero takes another form? How will we be able to tell that it's him?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I'll know. He'll have a distinctly different behavioural and feature pattern that doesn't fit with human patterns. He's behaviour, expressions, and eyes are dead giveaways. Yep, Prisoner Zero may be the ultimate disguiser, but he's a terrible actor," the Doctor explained, laughing at his little joke at the end.

The Doctor and Amy exited the ward and found a woman with two little girls in the next room. However, the eyes and impassive expressions gave away the true identity of the people...they were Prisoner Zero.

"So, you're Prisoner Zero, are you?" the Doctor asked.

"And you're the Doctor. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the words," Prisoner Zero said, using the woman's voice through one of the children.

"What do you mean by 'the man behind the words'? And why don't you give yourself up? Do you realise what you're doing by staying here? You're putting innocent lives at risk! Don't you realise this?!" the Doctor asked angrily.

"You'll find out soon enough, Doctor. And the reason for why I stay here is that I will be executed anyway if I do give myself up, so why not die in flames and watch the Earth burn first?" Prisoner Zero laughed evilly.

"Then why don't you make another crack and escape through there? Just leave here, and no-one will get hurt!" the Doctor pleaded.

"I didn't create the crack. The crack is in the skin of the universe," Prisoner Zero said.

"What?! But that's impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know! Oh how rich! You'll find out soon enough though, Doctor, and it will be then when he finally makes his move..." Prisoner Zero taunted eerily.

"Who will make his final move? Tell me?!" the Doctor asked.

"Like I would tell you, Doctor. You really are stupid for a Time Lord," Prisoner Zero mocked.

"It would only take one frequency admission from my sonic screwdriver to bring the Atraxi down here and take you away, so don't challenge me! Give me a reason why I shouldn't!" the Doctor asked angrily.

"You have a choice, Doctor. Save the Earth...or save your friend...It takes months to build up a psychic link. Fortunately, I've had years to perfect this particular link!" Prisoner Zero said eerily.

"What are you talking about?!" the Doctor asked impatiently.

"Aaaaaargh!" Amy screamed as she fell to the floor unconscious, causing the Doctor to deviate his attention to his fallen friend.

"Amy? Amy?! Amy, wake up!" the Doctor begged before turning back to Prisoner Zero to see himself and a young Amelia Pond. So the psychic link that Prisoner Zero had formed...was with Amy...Oh no...

"The Raggedy Doctor...How you've ruined this young girl's life, Doctor. She was never liked as it was, but then you came along and people thought that she was mentally unstable. She was abused by her aunt, her old friends, the school bullies, the teachers, and even the psychiatrists. So alone...Young Amelia Pond was so alone..." Prisoner Zero taunted using Amelia's voice finally from the correct corresponding mouth.

"Stop this now! Give her back to me, now!" the Doctor demanded, growing tired of Prisoner Zero's games.

"No, Doctor. You will help me to escape first, or your friend will never wake! It's not nice when it's you who's on the receiving end, is it?!" Prisoner Zero mocked.

"On the receiving end? On the receiving end?! What, you think that the things that I've saved this world and countless others from were persecuted unnecessarily?! The Daleks?! The Cybermen?! The Sontarans?! Those species tried to kill multiple races, and you dare to say that they were 'on the receiving end' in such a way as if it's a bad thing?!" the Doctor demanded angrily, losing control of his emotions for a moment.

"And there he is; the Time Lord Victorious! The true side to the Doctor! How does it feel, Doctor?! Do you feel anger, fear, and rage at realising just how much you destroyed your 'friends' lives?!" Prisoner Zero taunted as he got the reaction he wanted out of the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he was mortified as he realised how close he had come to that state of mind again. But how could Prisoner Zero know about all of this? Or who could've told him? The Doctor thought that he probably didn't want to know. He fell to his knees next to Amy and stroked her cheeks to calm himself down. Then, he got an idea as he remembered that Amy would've seen Prisoner Zero's true form in that room! That's all he needed to save her and the world now!

"Amy, I know that I failed you before, but if you believe in me now, I'll never fail you again. If you want to, I'll take you with me and I'll show you all of time and space. If you can hear me, please listen to me now, even if you never listen to me again, just listen now. Remember the hidden room in your house? Remember what you saw in there? You've got to get that image clear in your mind. The fate of the Earth is in your hands, Amelia Pond; the girl with the fairy tale name," the Doctor whispered into Amy's ear.

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Amy managed to hear his voice in her mind, albeit being quite quiet. After he explained everything, she completely absolved him of blame in her life's difficulties as he didn't intend to be so late. She believed in him completely, so she definitely listened to him and remembered the worm-like creature in the extra room, hoping that this would help the Doctor.

Back to the Doctor and Prisoner Zero, the Doctor got up and smirked as he watched Prisoner Zero turn back into his true form, much to his shock and fear. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the sky and pressed the button, sending the signal for the Atraxi to come down. A beam soon surrounded Prisoner Zero as the Atraxi finally grabbed him.

"You just wait, Doctor! He will be released, and he will have his revenge!" Prisoner Zero exclaimed angrily before being beamed up.

The Doctor was left utterly confused by Prisoner Zero's last words. Who would be released? And why does he want revenge against the Doctor? Just then, Amy finally woke up and the Doctor helped her up.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked as he helped her to stand on her own two feet again.

"I think so. What happened to me?" Amy asked, holding her head as it was pounding.

"Prisoner Zero has created a psychic link with you, after being in your house for so long, and tried to use the form of me and your younger self to evade detection and get me to help him escape after threatening your life. Fortunately, I was smarter than he thought," the Doctor explained, grinning at Amy, causing her to grin back.

"So, is that it? Prisoner Zero's been recaptured, so we're done, right? We saved the world, right?" Amy queried.

"No, the Atraxi have got some things to answer for..." the Doctor said before pointing his sonic screwdriver up to the sky again and turning it on to amplify his voice, "Get back down here now! What, did you think that no-one was watching?! Meet me at the top of the hospital in five minutes! We have to have a little talk!"

The Doctor started to head up the stairs to the top of the hospital, but was stopped on the floor below by the following Amy.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You've just invited them back after they tried to incinerate the Earth! Are you mad?!" Amy asked angrily.

"No, but they need to realise their mistake in threatening the Earth. I told one race this once, and the Atraxi will have a similar warning. This planet is defended...by me!" the Doctor explained before heading up to the top of the hospital, followed closely by Amy.

The Doctor and Amy only had to wait for a few seconds before the Atraxi leader came down and looked at the duo expectantly.

"So, what were you planning on doing had me and Amy not stepped in and caught Prisoner Zero for you? Incinerate the Earth and move on thinking that you'd get away with it? Tell me this, why would the Atraxi do that? No, a better question is this...Is the people of the Earth a threat to the Atraxi?" the Doctor asked.

The Atraxi leader displayed a hologram from its eye depicting the history of humankind, wars, love, triumphs and all as it scanned for threats.

"No..." was the Atraxi leader's answer.

"Next question...Is this planet protected?" the Doctor queried.

The Atraxi created another hologram depicting the multiple alien species that had was common knowledge across the universe to have visited and tried to conquer the Earth.

"There have been so many to come here. So many have tried to kill and conquer, but one last question to ask yourself is this...What happened to them?" the Doctor asked eerily.

The Atraxi leader then cycled through data files of an alien called the 'Defender of Earth', creating yet another hologram of, unbeknownst to the Atraxi leader, all of the Doctor's incarnations before the real Doctor stepped through his current incarnation's image.

"Hello...I'm the Doctor...Basically...run!" the Doctor ordered, causing the Atraxi leader to fly away in fear of knowing what might have happened to it and the rest of its group had they incinerated the Earth, leaving the Earth alone and safe from negative alien interference once more thanks to a friendly, helpful alien called the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4: Come With Me

**Author's note: In this chapter; Ten asks Amy to be his companion; someone comes knocking at Amy's door, and it's not a welcomed guest; and an unknown sinister force appears...I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Now then, on with the story...**

Chapter 4: Come With Me

After defeating the Atraxi, the Doctor and Amy returned to the TARDIS and he took her back to her house.

"So, is that it then? Have we _now_ saved the world?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy, we have saved the world. You did well, Amelia Pond," the Doctor answered, grinning away.

"So, what will you do now?" Amy asked hesitantly, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't leave her again.

"Well...I guess that it's time for the next adventure..." the Doctor also hesitantly said.

"Oh...I see..." Amy said, lowering her head in unspoken disappointment.

"But, I need someone to come with me, and I was wondering, after everything...you might want to come with me?" the Doctor asked, hoping that Amy would say yes.

"Really? Where?" Amy asked joyfully, glad that he wasn't going to abandon her again.

"Anywhere you want to go. Remember, I have a time machine-spaceship," the Doctor replied as he smiled at Amy's enthusiasm.

"Alright! Can you just give me 10 minutes to pack? I'll be back soon, I promise," Amy said, silently pleading for the Doctor to wait for her and not leave.

"Amelia Pond...The Girl Who Waited...Well, I think that you've waited long enough. 10 minutes for me to wait for you is incomparable to your wait, so I promise that I'll stay here until you come back. No trips forward 10 minutes or anything like that, I swear," the Doctor promised, making Amy sigh in relief.

Amy ran into her house and up into her room after this, and started to pack her suitcase with some clothes, all of the essentials, and some prized possessions as she didn't intend on coming back if she could help it. As soon as she finished packing and went downstairs, her front door bell rang, causing her to sigh in frustration. She put her suitcase down and went to open the door, revealing the last person she wanted to see at this point; Harvey Johnson.

Harvey was the resident bully who delighted in tormenting people who he deemed to be stupid, worthless, and generally 'inferior' to him. When he and Amy were at school, he used to insult boys who were younger than him, degrade those who were smarter than him ('It wasn't too difficult,' Amy thought once) as he didn't feel as though they deserved it while he suffered from being of average intelligence, and he was also fond of either insulting or badly flirting with all girls in the school just based on the fact that they were girls, who he saw as being weaker than him as he was a 'man' ('Yeah, right!' Amy also thought).

Amy, therefore, was one of Harvey's main targets; for being a girl, smart, and also because of her belief in the Doctor. However, once she grew older and started to develop into a young, attractive, and desirable woman, he saw her as a new challenge for his-for a lack of a better word-charm. He was under the impression that no girl could resist him, so he had no doubt that he could get hot 'Crazy Amy', as people called her for her belief in the Doctor, into his bed to become another notch on his bedpost as another one night stand ("Plus, with Amy being a redhead, she's bound to be wild in the bedroom, guys!" Harvey once told his friends when they questioned him on the subject of hitting on Amy). Unfortunately for him, he failed to realised that she was already attracted to, and devoted to, the Doctor, and was saving herself for him, which is why she always turned down guys when they asked her out, even if they truly liked her or whether it was a dare/game. This, obviously, made him very angry, so he made it his mission from then on to keep trying to wear her down until she finally submitted to him, which she never had, or ever would.

"Hey, Amy! What are you up to tonight?" Harvey asked in a flirty tone.

"I'm meeting someone, Harvey. In fact, I'm going to be late, so I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Amy said in a fake apologetic tone.

"Surely this guy can't be as good as me. Why can't you just accept the fact that you want me as much as I want you and come with me and the guys back to my place and leave the loser you're going to meet?" Harvey asked, laughing at the thought of this loser when he found out that Harvey had got Amy to choose Harvey over him.

"Sorry, but no-one is better than him, including you. He's a proper gentleman, and I've known him for a while already. I didn't want to come out with it so soon, but I'm leaving with him to start a new life. I'm never coming back here if I can help it, so get over yourself!" Amy snapped at last, causing Harvey to stare at her in shock.

Harvey couldn't believe it. Someone actually managed to snag 'Crazy Amy' and not get killed by her?! And she had agreed to leave Leadworth with him?! Who the hell was this guy, and how did he come onto the scene?! Harvey had never seen a stranger with Amy before...unless she was pulling his leg and was just denying what she knew was true. In his small brain, that was enough of an explanation for Harvey, so he instantly shuck himself out of his stupor and put on his flirty grin and tone again.

"Now we both know that you haven't got a guy, Amy. Now just come back to my place and I promise that I can satisfy your every desire before the night is over," Harvey said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're unbelievable! Just because you haven't seen the guy doesn't mean that he doesn't exist! Just get the hell away, Harvey! I haven't got the time to be dealing with you right now! Now go home!" Amy shouted, moving to slam the door before Harvey grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, bitch! You're going to come with me, and I'm going to teach you about 'the birds and the bees'. I'll even give you a practical test at the end if you're a good little girl," Harvey said with an evil grin.

"She's not going anywhere!" bellowed a voice from behind Amy, causing Harvey to look up to see a man in a pinstripe suit.

"Who the hell are you?! Why don't you just mind your own business and clear off before I make you!" Harvey threatened.

"I'm the guy that's taking Amy away from here, and now I'm more determined than ever to get her away from the place that's caused her such torment. And trust me, you don't want to know who I am, nor would you believe me, because according to you and the rest of the community, apart from Amy, I don't exist..." the man said eerily.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm Harvey Johnson! Now tell me who you are before I kick your arse!" Harvey threatened again before throwing Amy to the floor in anger, causing her to hit her head hard on the hard floor and black out.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, Harvey...I'm the Doctor, and you just hurt my friend! That's not a good place to stand with me!" the Doctor warned, causing Harvey to step back in shock and fear, before laughing at the audacity of who the 'Doctor' claimed he was. Amy must have set him up to this as a prank.

"Yeah, right! Everyone knows that the 'Doctor' is just Amy's imaginary friend! So how much did she pay you to do this, huh? You do realise that she's crazy with this obsession she has with this 'Doctor', right?" Harvey said, still laughing until he locked eyes with the 'Doctor'.

"Do I look like I'm lying?! Don't you dare call her crazy when the only people who have a problem are you lot! You don't even know what just nearly happened and what Amy has just done for you all and you treat her like this?! Amy isn't crazy, you're just blind to the truth! I do exist! I am the Doctor, and you are a classic bully! Do yourself a favour and get a life! The universe has no place for people like you! Normally, you either waste away or get killed by vengeful people who you scorned in the past! Take it from me, Harvey, you don't want to have people trying to get revenge against you, it's not pretty!" the 'Doctor' bellowed.

Harvey looked into the 'Doctor's' eyes and saw knowledge of 100s and 1000s of years inside them. He saw the eyes of someone who had seen horrors and had losses that no-one human could possibly bare. This was no hoax...this was the real deal...this really was Amy's Raggedy Doctor, torn and ripped pinstripe suit and all.

"B-but, y-you c-can't b-be r-real! N-no! Stay away from me!" Harvey exclaimed hysterically, backing away from the Doctor's looming figure.

The Doctor stepped forward and picked Amy's prone, unconscious form up before turning to head back to the TARDIS, but not before he gave a goodbye to Harvey.

"Remember what I said, Harvey. It might help you when you have to make a choice between doing the right thing, and saving yours and/or someone else's life, or the wrong thing, and dooming yourself and others," the Doctor warned forebodingly before picking up Amy's suitcase and taking her into the TARDIS.

After the Doctor had gone around the corner, Harvey rushed after him and Amy, only to find the pair gone and a blue police box in the garden.

The Doctor set the TARDIS to just go and hover in space for a while to show Amy the stars she so desperately craved, and as soon as he pulled the levers and knobs, the TARDIS dematerialised in front of the astounded Harvey. There was no room for doubt about the Doctor's identity or Amy's stories now...the Doctor and his vehicle, the TARDIS, were real.

Harvey, however, was now angry. He had lost his chance of finally pulling the superhot Amy Pond and wanted to show her where she truly belonged; under his foot as the submissive bitch that she was!

"Damn it all! Damn you Doctor! Damn you to hell!" Harvey yelled to no-one in particular, so how surprised do you think he was when someone replied to his cursing.

"Quite a good choice of words, my friend...I've used them myself in the past..." a strange, ominous voice said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Harvey asked fearfully.

"You have no need to fear me, Harvey Johnson...In fact, I think that we could help each other out..." the voice said calmly.

"What do you mean? How can we help each other out?" Harvey asked, no genuinely intrigued.

"We have something in common you see...You hate the Doctor, and so do I...Now then, what if I could tell you that I can help you to get rid of him for good so that you can finally teach Amy Pond her rightful place, and then give you whatever else you desired?" the voice explained.

"You could do that for me? Really?" Harvey asked, grinning madly at the opportunity placed before him.

"Of course. Now, there's only one way to get rid of the Doctor, and it's up to you to do it. I'll tell you what to do, then you must do this for me before you can get Amy Pond, is that clear?" the voice asked.

"Crystal clear! I'll do anything to get rid of that meddlesome guy and get that bitch!" Harvey answered firmly.

"Good...Now then, what I need you to do is...to kill the Doctor..." the voice said before revealing it to come from the figure appearing out of the darkness...a man with jet-black, slicked-back hair, a pale complexion, and looked quite young, but with ancient eyes like the Doctor himself...and the strangest thing that Harvey thought of when he looked at the man who could give him everything that he wanted was that his attire was a dark brown pinstripe suit...

**Author's notes: A cliff-hanger question that will be answered in later chapters. Bonus points for anyone who guesses the correct answer to who this enemy could be. Also, as you can tell, this enemy is replacing the Silence as I think that the Silence are more of an Eleventh Doctor enemy, so I'll cut them out of the Tenth Doctor's version of events and replace them with this enemy as I think that it'll be more interesting. Stay tuned for more Ten and Amy: Altered Timelines.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Memory Room

**Author's notes: I've always thought that the Doctor might have a room full of memories, so here's my take on that. I guess it's sort of like Harry Potter in terms of the memories being stored in vials, but these memories are stored as gaseous compounds rather than liquid-like compounds in the Harry Potter world. I know that I've used a lot of quotes, but it's for the effect of overloading Amy's mind with the Doctor's pain and loneliness, which is why she breaks down. Try and see if you can remember which episode that each quote is from and who said it. That's your challenge for this chapter. I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Now then, on with the story...**

Chapter 5: The Memory Room

The Doctor and Amy were inside the TARDIS and he was watching her as she explored the console room, examining a few buttons and knobs before turning to him with an interrogative expression and tone.

"Why me?" Amy asked quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked, not sure where Amy was taking her question.

"Why did you choose to take me with you? Surely there are, or were, others that you could bring with you instead of me, right?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"I only take the best with me, Amy, and you're definitely one of the best...As to your other question; yes, there _were_ others, but they're gone now..." the Doctor answered, getting a pensive expression on his face.

"What happened to them?" Amy asked cautiously, not wanting to cause the Doctor any stress.

"Some of them just left...Some I had to let go...Some were taken from me...And others met someone else and stayed to live a better life...Which they should...They wouldn't be able to keep travelling like me, so eventually they would have to go back home for their own good..." the Doctor answered, remembering all of his past companions.

Amy could see that the Doctor was battling within himself about whether to tell her more or not, so she decided to lay off him as it was obviously just going to cause him pain if she kept drilling him for information.

"Alright, Doctor. Thanks for explaining that for me," Amy said, getting a nod from the Doctor.

"Well, I guess that you should take your suitcase to your new room. The TARDIS will lead you to where you need to go, so just follow the corridors through the door to your left, and as long as the old girl doesn't try to mess you around, she'll take you to where you need to go," the Doctor said before going back to working on the console.

Amy wheeled her suitcase through the door that the Doctor gestured to and followed the corridors as he instructed her to. However, the TARDIS seemed to lead her to a strange room that she felt like she shouldn't enter...as if it was private. Amy looked up to see the sign on the door read 'Memory Room'. The TARDIS encouraged her to go in though, so she entered the room, albeit hesitantly.

Amy walked into the room and saw chests, drawers, and shelves, all containing vials that leaked out some strange gaseous compound. Just then, voices started to appear around her, seeming to come from the vials. Voices that sounded like the Doctor, along with female and male voices that apparently knew him.

"So alone, so very, very alone,"; "So many goodbyes,"; "How lonely you must be, Doctor,"; "My lonely angel,"; "But they died, the Time Lords, all of them they died,"; "Kill me! Do it! Just do it!", "The Oncoming Storm", "No!", "There was a war...A Time War...", "The Last Great Time War,"; "The Laws of Time are mine to command, and they will obey me!"; "Time Lord Victorious!"; "The Time Lord Victorious is wrong!"; "That's for me to decide!"; "I think your song must end soon"; "In the end...they break my heart..."; "The fury of the Time Lord,"; "He's like fire and ice and rage,"; "I've lived long enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything come to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone,"; "That's a price worth paying!"; "Is it?"; "And this is it, then?! My reward?!"; "Well it's not fair!"; "I could do so much more! So much more!"; "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"; "I never would. Do you get that? I never would!"; "If she remembers anything about her adventures with me, her mind will burn,"; "I want you safe...My Doctor..."; "The Time War ends!"; "I love you!"; "Rose Tyler..."; "How was that sentence going to end?"; "Does it need saying?"; "He's not you!"; "He needs you. That's very me,"; "I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords,"; "Same old life, last of the Time Lords,"; "On your own?"; "Sometimes...I think a Time Lord lives too long..."

These voices, and many others, swirled around the room and soon, Amy was reduced to tears as she heard just how lonely and in pain the Doctor truly was. How could this incredible man endure it?

"Amy? What are you doing in here?" the Doctor queried from behind Amy, making her jump.

"The T-TARDIS b-brought me h-here...How d-do you d-do it?" Amy asked, choking as she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, obviously confused by her question.

"How do you carry on being so lonely and hurt? No man I know could do what you do without going insane and dying from insanity and the wish to be with his loved ones. How do you survive?" Amy asked more assuredly, biting her sobs back.

"By doing what I've always done, Amy. I called myself the Doctor because I wanted to help people. That's what I do. That's what I've always done. No matter the cost to me, I do what's right," the Doctor explained.

"This is what I do, Jackie! It's not clever! It's not fun! It's just standing up for what's right because no-one else well!" came another voice, seeming to echo the Doctor's words.

"But why are you so alone? Why don't you have anyone with you all of the time?" Amy asked, letting the sobs start up again.

"I don't age, I regenerate. Regeneration is a special trick that a Time Lord uses to cheat death. Our bodies heal and change, but I know of a secret that can prevent the body change now. However, humans decay-" the Doctor started to explain before a memory quote from him took over.

"Humans decay...You wither and you die...Imagine watching that happen to someone you-"

"How was that sentence going to end, Doctor? Someone you what?" Amy asked, pleading for answers to the question that burned within her about why he must be alone.

"Yes, Doctor?" a female memory voice also asked.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me...but I can't spend the rest of mine with you...That's the Curse of the Time Lord..." the memory quote answered.

"I told that to one of my previous companions...I lost her, but she's got a better life now..." the Doctor explained.

"That was the same voice of the woman who told you that she loved you...What happened to her?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Rose, that was her name, got trapped in a parallel world after I closed the breach to save the world from a Dalek and Cybermen war. She came back a year ago, in my timeline, and helped me to save the world from the Daleks again. I had to send her back to that parallel world, though, so I also gave her the Human Meta-crisis version of me so that she could have the life with me that she always wanted and they could grow old together...A life that I could never have...I gave her up so that she could live a happier life...That's why I will always end up alone...My friends deserve better than to live the rest of their lives with me while I stay the same, never aging, and then watch as they die, never living a fulfilling life...I let them go or send them away for their own good..." the Doctor explained as Amy watched as his eyes gave away the sorrow and hurt lying deep within him...and it broke her heart to see him so broken.

"Is that what you're going to do to me?" Amy queried.

"I once said no to Rose...but look what happened to her. She was taken from me instead...I can't promise you anything, Amy...I will try to protect you, but I might not always be there to save you...just like I wasn't there to save Rose, or the rest of my people from becoming monsters..." the Doctor answered.

"What do you mean? How did they become monsters?" Amy drilled deeper.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell you. I've told you enough as it is. Anymore, and you'll hate me for sure and want to go home, which is fine," the Doctor stated.

"I can't see how anything could make me hate you after knowing what you've done for so many people, including me. Doctor...please tell me?" Amy asked, encouraging him to speak.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but can we go back to the console room, first? I don't want to be interrupted by anymore memory quotes," the Doctor requested before leading Amy back to the console room.

"Alright, Doctor, now spill," Amy demanded.

"There was a war...A Time War...It was the final battle between my people and a race of being called the Daleks. Daleks were like the alien version of the human Nazis. They believed that anything not Daleks was inferior, and that justified their extermination of multiple civilisations. The Time Lords fought against the Daleks in a dead space in time and space to prevent other worlds from being hurt, but that didn't happen. Eventually, the Time War seeped into the normal reality and decimated entire worlds and civilisations, leaving the survivors to run away in fear of being destroyed by both sides. A year into the Time War, the Nightmare Child entered the picture, then came the Horde of Travesties, the Skaro Degradations, the Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres! The Time War turned into Hell upon the entire universe! Then the Time Lords started to get corrupted, killing anything that stood in their way to victory, not caring who it was! They even killed their own people if they felt that they were traitors, betrayers, or cowards! I was the only sane person left after my family were killed and the only good Time Lords left were enslaved! I had to end it, so I placed the Time War participants in a Time Lock, effectively destroying my entire race as well as the Daleks and all the other nightmarish soldiers! I single-handedly took out multiple beings! To some, I saved the universe, but to others, I was part of the Hell that descended on them and killed their races! I'm the last of the Time Lords because I made it so! I'm alone because I made it so! Because I didn't want to become that! Yet I did! I still became a killer, just a more sane and efficient one!" the Doctor exclaimed, venting out his anger against himself and his inability to stop the war sooner to save his people.

Amy was shocked. She couldn't truly imagine what the Doctor had witnessed in his life...But to have to fight in a war for the sake of the universe...To watch your family and friends die in front of you...To watch as your own people turned into the very evil you tried to destroy...She didn't think that she would be able to live through it, further increasing her awe of the man in front of her. The man who saved the universe, yet considered himself to be a murderer rather than a saviour. How could he think that? How could he doubt himself? She swore at that moment that she would make him see himself properly; through her eyes as the man he truly was, not the hollow shell that he thought he was.

"Doctor..." Amy said, walking up to him before slapping his cheek hard to snap him out of his stupor.

"What was that for?!" the Doctor asked angrily.

"That was for wallowing in self-pity! You're not a murderer! You did what you had to do for the good of the universe! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here and neither would anybody on Earth or anywhere else in the universe! You saved all of us, Doctor! Even if I have to tell you this for the rest of my time with you, I will make you see that!" Amy stated firmly, with pride towards her Raggedy Doctor, before turning around to finally try and find her new room.

The Doctor stood there in shock. No-one had ever truly called him out on his self-pitying and depression when he talked of the Time War. No-one had ever said such words of pride and conviction to him either. Why did he tell Amy about this so soon? He didn't even tell Rose everything about the Time War, only that he was the one to end it and destroy his people and the Daleks. He never told anyone about the other horrors either. No-one...except Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited...What was it about her that seemed to call to him? That made him want to tell her everything, to not keep secrets? He guessed that he'd find out sooner or later. He then set the TARDIS to hover in the Time Vortex before heading to his room to rest. It had been an emotionally tiring day today.


End file.
